Northland
Northland is a melodic death/folk metal band from Barcelona, Spain. History Northland has its roots around year 2004 when Pau Murillo, along with some friends of his, decided to start a band that would blend Viking and Melodic Death Metal elements. It would later be completely disolved due to various problems. After a short period of time, Pau founded another band (Everfrost), in wich he quickly settled, and proposed to continue with the style of his previous band but with a greater focus on Death/Folk metal. The band accepted and Pau started leading the band writing all the material. However, in some time and after some internal problems, the band decides to split, although Pau decides to move along with his music. After some time, Pau announces that he is back with Northland, looking for musicians, and decides to ask some trustworthy members from his previous bands. Thus, Cristian on the drums, Jonathan on keyboards and Sergi on guitars come in. After much thinking and discussion and contributing with different ideas from everyone for the future of the band, they decide to look for a violin player in order to increase the Folk side of the songs, and consequently Guzmán takes his role as such. Eric Vila, friend of Pau, will finally join as a bass player. Due to personal problems, Cristian left the band, being substituted by Daniel Mateu shortly afterwards. With this line-up, the band started to be known playing at small festivals in Catalonia and the Iberian Peninsula. The band then released their first demo, "FREEZING SADNESS", with good response from the audience. But things got complicated again and Jonathan, Sergi, Guzmán and Eric left the band due to lack of motivation. In little time, Pol Lemaire joined as a keyboard player and Pau, Dani and him went along with the band, hiring Alex Fernández on guitar, Pau Vazquez on violin and Yolanda Gago on bass shortly after that, just in time to be back on the stages again. At the end of 2009, Northland sign a contract with Black Bards Entertainment in order to edit the debut record of the band, released in early 2010 and with a homnymous title: NORTHLAND. This release opened the gates of Europe for the band, where played at several concerts and small festivals. Shortly after that, Yolanda quit the band due to personal reasons leaving the bass position for Vic A. Granell, an engineer during the recording of the album and current bass player in Moonloop (Prog Death). Currently, the band has recently released their latest album "Downfall and Rebirth" on january 1st 2015. Line-up Current Members *Pau - guitars and lead vocals *Alex - guitars *Vic - bass *Pau - violin *Pol - keyboards and backing vocals *Dani - drums and backing vocals Former Members *Jonatan - keyboards *Cristian - drums *Eric - Bass *Sergi - Guitar *Guzman - Violin *Yoli - Bass Discography *''Freezing Sadness'' (Demo, 2007) *''Revenge'' (Single, 2008) *''Northland ''(full-length, 2010) * Downfall and Rebirth (full-length, 2015) Category:Bands Category:Folk metal Category:Viking metal Category:Melodic death metal Category:Celtic metal